Le poil de Scroutt
by JoeyMalfoy
Summary: Slash HPDM. Harry et Draco s’envoient des messages sur un parchemin enchanté… Et à cause de Draco, Harry a une semaine de retenues.


_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco   
_Personnages principaux_ : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
_Genres_: romance, humour  
_Avertissements_: slash, mention de situations à caractère sexuel  
_Temporalité_ : À Poudlard, période indéterminée  
_Disclaimer_ :Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette mini-fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

Cette mini-fic fait partie de ma série de « Petites notes » sur Harry/Draco. Il s'agit pour moi d'une façon de m'auto-satisfaire avec une mini-dose Harry/Draco de temps à autre. **Ces notes sont toutes indépendantes les unes des autres et peuvent se lire dans n'importe quel ordre, et c'est la raison pour laquelle elles sont publiées séparément.** Plusieurs m'ont fait la remarque que je devrais les mettre en un seul recueil, mais j'avais des raisons pour ne pas le faire, et maintenant il est trop tard à moins que quelque sache comment transférer sans perdre les reviews. Car si mes fics sont postées ici, c'est surtout pour des reviews!

Harry et Draco s'envoient des messages sur un parchemin enchanté… L'idée me vient, comme certains l'auront deviné, du merveilleux HP Secrets sur LiveJournal.

**Le poil de Scroutt**

Harry, 18h33 : Malfoy!!

Harry, 18h35 : Malfoy, réponds!!!

Draco, 18h36 : Je croyais que tu voulais pas qu'on utilise les noms?

Harry, 18h36 : C'est toi qui as mis un poil de Scroutt dans la potion de Ron?

Draco, 18h38 : C'était drôle, non, quand les oreilles de Londubat se sont mises à enfler?

Harry, 18h39 : À cause de ta stupidité, Ron et moi on a une semaine de retenues avec Rogue!

Draco, 18h39 : Pourquoi toi?

Harry, 18h42 : Qui tu crois que Rogue a soupçonné!? Certainement pas son élève favori qui a TELLEMENT triché en regardant dans le chaudron d'Hermione quand il est passé à côté!!

Draco, 18h43 : Peut-être que si Granger expliquait pas si fort comment faire à ses deux amis retardés, ça serait plus difficile de tricher.

Harry, 18h44 : C'est pas ça l'important! Je suis coincé à récurer des fioles de potions pendant une semaine par ta faute!

Draco, 18h44 : Bou-hou.

Harry, 18h45 : Amuse-toi bien à te satisfaire tout seul cette semaine.

----------------------------

Draco, 23h58 : Alors, ta retenue?

Harry, 00h01 : Vas te faire voir.

Draco, 00h01 : Oh, arrête, je sais que t'as aimé ça.

Harry, 00h03 : Deux heures et demie à nettoyer des fioles avec une brosse à dents? Ah, oui, j'ai pris un abonnement.

Draco, 00h03 : Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Harry, 00h04 : …

Draco, 00h08 : Tu vas me faire croire que t'as pas aimé que je te prenne contre le mur de la salle de bains à ta sortie de la classe de Rogue?

Harry, 00h09 : …

Draco, 00h11 : J'ai traîné tes gémissements de plaisir dans mes oreilles jusqu'au dortoir…

Harry, 00h14 : J'aurais apprécié quand même si je sortais pas tout juste d'une retenue avec ce crétin aux cheveux gras.

Draco, 00h19 : Oui, mais y'aurait eu le sentiment de merde-que-j'en-peux-plus-j'arrive-même-plus-à-bouger-mes-doigts-vas-tu-me-foutre-la-paix-fouttu-Rogue-ah-enfin-merde-de-merde-AHHHHH-Malfoy-oh-oui-Malfoy-enfin-ah-c'est-si-bon-comme-je-suis-surpris-c'est-tellemment-de-ça-dont-j'avais-besoin-merci-tu-es-le-dieu-du-sexe-AHHHHHHH en moins.

Harry, 00h21 : La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, y'avait pas encore de culte qui portait ton nom.

Draco, 00h23 : Tu devrais t'entendre quand je te prends dans ma bouche, tu verrais que tu te trompes.

Harry, 00h24 : Ah, fous-moi la paix.

Draco, 00h25 : Avoue-le, c'était une des soirées les plus excitantes de ta vie.

Harry, 00h26 : Fous-moi la paix, je veux dormir!

Draco, 00h26 : Avoue!

Harry, 00h27 : TU M'ÉNERVES!

Draco, 00h27 : Oh, te voilà qui vole mes arguments…

Harry, 00h27 : Je te hais!

Draco, 00h28 : Je sais.

Harry, 00h28 : …

Harry, 00h33: Salle sur Demande. Tout de suite.

Draco, 00h33 : J'y suis déjà.

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!


End file.
